bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senkakusha
Senkakusha (先覚者 senkakusha; Jap Lit Translation, "Seer,") is the inspired leader of the Tenma Senshudan pact she formed with three other convicts she forcefully joined in chains in order to rescue them. Giving them a chance for freedom, Senkakusha acts as their Squad Leader, and ensures that whatever transpires will be their own doing and their own fate succeeding in their escape. Unknown till later, Senkakusha was revealed to be one of the surviving Transdimensional Entities that can utilize Shinsei, the Korai Princess. Being the daughter of the King whom was betrayed by the peace between them and the Hankami, fellow Transdimentional entities, she was entrusted with all the secrets of the her people's history and legacy, including the knowledge of the treasured artifact, the Eye of Ragna. Appearance: Senkakusha is a very lean, physically fit woman with slender curves in the right places as well as a well-toned physique that would make the average woman green with envy. Having a series of scars from her prior, unexplained life, Senkakusha is one to bear the pain of her past with virtual silence and never to bring it up unless her emotions within her break those dauntless restraints. She has a beautiful crop of violet-black hair, often either let loose down her shoulders and back, or braided into a high-rise ponytail that hangs down below her waistline. She has stunning hazel eyes, often shifting to her natural bright red when angered or channeling her powers. Her light skin tone has always been appealing to those around her, accenting her body and natural eye and hair colors quite well, Senkakusha is a stunning beauty for those who see her...or a terrifying force to be reckoned with, for those who know her. Her attire when first grouped with the Tenma Senshudan, she wore a plain black robe with garments that were fastened by bleached white sashes, with a dark hood to obscure any visage she had above her jawline. With no sandals and no real "belongings" of her own, she would have appeared to be harmless and defenseless to any other individual who isn't aware of her and her capabilities. Her later acquired attire and look was gained when entering Tendan Dākusaido, Senkakusha acquired a more sleek, elaborate set of clothing with moderate protection in addition to the more fashionable appeal. Having a silver-enamored pair of shoulder pads, along with a silver intricate pattern design on her leather trench coat, with silver wrist bands and gloves. Underneath she has a black sleeveless muscle shirt with armor-weave sinewed into it, alogn with a black belt that holds up her silver scabbard and eliptical tsuba-emerald-threaded hilt sword on her right hip. Followed by tight black leggings with a pair of combat boots beneath it and a emerald band to hold her hair up in a high-style ponytail, Senkakusha radiates both confidence and sex appeal. Personality: Senkakusha could be described by her subordinates making up the Tenma Senshudan as a Guardian Angel, a wrathful emissary of Justice itself, or an incarnation of Death seeking to inflict pain and misery for those in its path. Senkakusha is a cool, collected entity, not in the slightest intimidated by the likes of the Hankami, especially one as revered and feared as the Punisher herself. Having demonstrated to expect many things through her uncanny mastery of her Third Eye, the secret weapon of the Korai race that matches their strength to that of the Hankami or even supercede their own, allowing her to be most of the time be collected and expectant of many scenarios. Due to this, it is unclear if Senkakusha would ever be surprised by a certain unfavorable variable or event that transpires before her, or even if death would stare down her in the face would she flinch? Despite this, she has been favored and undoubtedly good to her newfound followers as she allowed them time to recouperate and fix a meal for themselves after being imprisoned for such an extended period of time. Synopsis: 'The War of Four' The War of Four: In Touch (Debut) Affiliations: The Children of Izanami: Tenma Senshudan: The Korai: Shikyotenshi: History: Little information is known about Senkakusha in general. All that is currently known is that she has descended from a Royal line within the Korai leadership, akin to that of a Monarchy Order. Having been a race of entities that had the potential to reach the level of ascencion on par with that of legends, such as the Hankami, and wield the sacred flame-like adaptable energy: Shinsei. This feat could only be achied for those who could attain the "sign" of a full-blooded warrior and seer on behalf of the Korai race, called the "Third Eye" that would form usually on the forehead of the "Chosen". Having attained her Third Eye shortly before the downfall of her race when the majority of her kin were assaulted without mercy by a large portion of radicals and on the behest of the majority ruled Hankami at this time. With her father slained, Senkakusha assumed the mantle of her Royalty and confronted the Reaper, having been the leader of the Hankami army that erradicated them at the time. What exactly happened is a mystery, but some time after the Reaper waged a terrifyingly devestating war against his own kind with a number of Hankami kindred on his side, this is later claimed to be the "Will" of the Korai race, to have the same retaliation inflicted upon themselves for being attacked in such a needless fashion. Intentions lead her to sway three particularly talented, powerful entities within the Gotei 13's Prison, ones that would be particularly seated in the same carriage as she foresaw and smuggled herself by unknown means into the said carriage. As soon as the carriage was destroyed, she led them out and began her journey to recover a Korai artifact known as the Eye of Ragna, belonging to her by birthright. Forces impose to stop her due to the incredibly powerful properties behind its making, and she intends to crush them...never to allow others stop from reaching her desires. Powers/Abilities: Unparalleled Shinsei Power/'Mastery of the Third Eye': Senkakusha is an entity of both Royal inheritance as well as substantially acquired Spiritual Power. So much so, that Senkakusha was capable to subconsciously master the Shinsei mastery desired and required to unlock the coveted Third Eye of her people, granting her untold amount of power. Having spent over a thousand years to perfect her powers as well as master the Third Eye itself, Senkakusha has the ability to set flames in her wake while merely exerting her Spiritual Power, even without releasing her Third Eye. She was shown to have enough ability to press against the Punisher, and as claimed by her, she hardly exerted herself into doing so. Incredible Physical Prowess: Senkakusha's naturally acquired talent within utilizing nothing but her physical attributes to the best of her capabilities, Senkakusha is capable of moving at accelerated speeds, capable of putting pressure upon the likes of the Punisher. She also utilized such a swift draw of her blade that she produced a cutting ribbon through the air streams, splitting all matter within a laser-like accuracy, even splitting earthen croppings such as a cliffside and then splitting insects into meticulously small pieces along with much of the structures and vegetation around herself and her opponent, while keeping herself from harming her allies. Anticipating her opponent's movements with bare minimum ability, Senkakusha has just begun to show her true potential against her enemies. Legendary Swordsmanship: Senkausha displayed deft ability in utilizing her talents with the sword. Having the ability of selecting stances upon instinct and execute difficult maneuvers in which near god-like swordplay was projected against her opponents. Capable of standing against a long-lived opponent such as the Punisher with ease, she has mastered many art styles within the techniques of Zanjutsu and various other weaponry employments. Hand-to-Hand Mastery: Having trained her body to its peak centuries ago, Senkakusha has trained to utilize it in a plethora of fashions to her utmost ability. Having studied and adapted her own physical style of combat with incredible versatility, Senkakusha can move with a beautiful, deadly grace not many entities can claim to have seen. Capable of utilizing raw force within her graceful gestures, she can preform such high-strength employments where lifting buildings or crushing a city block would look easy and without effort. Unknown Fast-Movement Techniques: Senkakusha, having developed the hidden and unknown Fast-Movement techniques within her race during their prime in existence, Senkausha has developed a high recognizeable talent for seeing things before they happen *A trait that is common within those who have the potential to awaken the Third Eye*. Mastering the arts of fast-movement travel allowed her perception to reach inhuman levels, capable of having reaction/timing beyond what any Soul Reaper would be capable of. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Kentatsu Ankoku (剣たつ暗黒, ken tatsu ankoku; Jap Lit Translation, "Dragon Blade of Darkness."): A sacred blade that has been passed down from heir to heir, having unparalleled cutting power and durability, capable of channeling Shinsei energies with ease and with enough power to slice through the air with maximum affect. It is unknown if this Spirit Weapon has a more evolved form, or if it is an incredibly well-made blade of ancestral value. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):